Ostia (Lilina)
Ostia led by Lilina is a Custom Fictional Civilization mod made by the MH06 and Kaizoku_Panic. Ostia is a nation from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The Fire Emblem series and its copyright is owned by Nintendo Co., Ltd., Nintendo Software Planning & Development (Nintendo SPD) and Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd. This mod requires both Gods & Kings and Brave New World. Overview Ostia Much like many nations in the scarred land of Elibe, Ostia was founded after the events of the world-breaking Scouring, an event that nearly destroyed the planet as humans and dragons raged in a war of attrition. One of the Eight Heroes, Roland the Champion, was to settle the land of Ostia in the heart of Elibe and became her first Marquess. Since The Scouring, Ostia has been revered for her fine Knights and Generals, the finest of their class in not just the Lycian League but perhaps all of Elibe. Lilina Daughter of the fierce General Hector of Ostia, Lilina is one of the subtagonists of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. A student of magic and Roy's best friend, she later becomes Duchess of the Kingdom of Lycia at the end of the game, and, if she earns an A-Support with Roy, she can marry Roy. Dawn of Man May the blessings of the divine arts be upon you, Princess Lilina of Ostia! You are the daughter of one of Elibe's finest warriors, Hector, and the prodigal child of Ostia, the most powerful of all Lycian territories. Admist the chaos of the Lycian-Bern war, you inherited your father's scarred kingdom at the young age of 15. Nevertheless, despite the overwhelming circumstances at hand, you were able to fight on with the Lycian Army and triumph over the maniacal Zephiel of the Bern Empire. After the terrible war, you helped rebuild the fallen land of Lycia and, eventually, unite the Kingdom of Lycia with Ostia as her sacred capital. Your natural talent with the arcane field of magic, as well as your compassionate and honest nature, earned you the respect of your beloved Lycian subjects Graceful noble of Ostia, you have been graced with another chance to lead your dear Ostian people to a better future. Without such a brutal war to drag your country down, how will you lead your country to glory? Can you tap into the secrets of the arcane arts and lead your people to a better tomorrow? Can you build a civilization that will stand the time? Introduction: Ah, hello, stranger! I-I did not expect any disturbance in my studies.. N-no, that was not meant as an insult! Ostia is ever so happy to welcome new friends to the wonderful lands of Lycia, how has your trip fared thus far? Introduction: Visitors? How thoughtful of you to come visit me in the Royal Libraries, hee hee. I'm Lilina, daughter to Hector and current Duchess of Ostia. Though I may be a bit inexperienced, I vowed to make Ostia a place where everyone can be truly happy at last! Introduction (to Roy): Roy, is that truly you? I can't believe you're really here! Oh, I have so much to talk to you about...ah, I can't allow myself to get too caught away... Introduction (to Hector): H-huh? Wait..father, is that you? Why, you look so young, and spry! Oh, I must be dreaming, this is all so astonishing to me... Introduction (to Eliwood): Ah, Lord Eliwood! You've recovered simply remarkably, that must've been some remarkable healer you had. I'd love to learn how to heal like that! Defeat: N-no! The people, I couldn't keep them safe! F-father... I'm sorry, I couldn't do it after all, I wasn't enough.. Watch over Ostia while I'm gone.. Defeat: U-ugh.. So much death.. So much blood.. Is that.. My b-blood? Perhaps I've made a mistake.. Father, Roy.. Forgive me... Unique Attributes Schools of Magic Strategy Lilina's Ostia specializes in science, albeit slow and steadily. Her bonuses will only kick in around the Medieval to Renaissance Era, or when you complete a few social policy trees. Investing in culture is a worthwhile investment while playing as Lilina, as you'll be able to complete trees faster and research cultural wonders before anyone else in return! Music Mod Support Events & Decisions Gold *2 Magistrates |rewards =The High Magic Institution is built in the capital. (25% Science in the Capital.}} Magistrates |rewards = +2 Culture from Libraries *+1 Gold from Libraries.}} Unique Cultural Interface All of our young students are now applying to your magic universities instead of our schools! I can only hope this doesn't affect our literacy rate. Full Credits List * The MH06: Design, Coding, Writing * Kaizoku_Panic: Art * Nintendo Co., Ltd.: Copyright * Nintendo SPD: Copyright * Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd.: Copyright Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Fire Emblem Civilizations